


Supernatural... IN SPACE

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie





	1. How would you write a Supernatural... IN SPACE fic?

I would write a Supernatural... IN SPACE fic about Dean and Gordon going to a distant planet, and being the only two people on board the ship. At first everything is fine, they're both following procedure, giving each other breathing space and manning each their shift while playing games on the computer and stuff.

(Dean is totally sentimental about his little brother who's gone off to space college, and he reads his letters over and over again.)

Then Dean realizes that Gordon has reprogrammed the computer and they're heading for an alien occupied space station. They don't have enough fuel to turn around, and the aliens eat humans and take over their memories, pod people style.

Gordon doesn't care if they survive, he just wants revenge for his sister.


	2. This fic would have to contain many descriptions of "space college" via Sam's letters.

Nonnie, did you know that Sam's roommate in space college was a guy named Misha? He was really into yoga, and Sam used to get very distracted from his homework when Misha was working out.

Distracted in a good way.

One day Misha was doing the malasana pose, and Sam got so distracted he groped himself without realizing it, and he was quite obviously staring at Misha more than at his books.

Misha pretended not to notice, but he liked it.


	3. MISHA TAKES IT UPON HIMSELF TO BE SAM'S YOGA INSTRUCTOR.

I noticed you looking at me yesterday, Misha said to Sam. He said it just to see how he would react, but Sam only blinked slowly and nodded. Sam was the most phlegmatic person in the face of danger Misha knew.

I guess you're interested in yoga? This got a reaction out of Sam. Yes! he said. Yeah! That'd be great. I'm really interested in yoga. Can you show me how you do the squat again?

So Misha showed him the malasana pose again.

I don't really get it. Which muscles are you tensing? Maybe I would understand it better if you showed me without your pants on, Sam said.


End file.
